


SELENOPHILE

by catsukii



Series: romance of obscure words || haikyuu [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Crossover, Deaf Character, Deaf Reader, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I love tsukishima!!!, Insecurity, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Romance, Self-Indulgent, Texting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsukii/pseuds/catsukii
Summary: (n) a person who loves the moon
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki, Aomine Daiki/Sakurai Ryou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Series: romance of obscure words || haikyuu [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726189
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	SELENOPHILE

  
It was dark without another presence, the silence was deafening and the yearning of his presence to be near you was growing, always growing. It was difficult as you sat idly outside of the basketball gym at school. Often glancing inside to watche the players train together, often taking a moment to play around in a silly fashion before they got what you presumed to be reprimanded by their captain, and their serious training resumed again.

You held the mobile in your hand in a tight hold, always making sure it was somewhere on your skin so as to feel the vibrations of a new text and the chill of the afternoon breeze made goosebumps grow along your arms where your uniform didn't cover your skin. It was cold and you were undeniably bored but you wanted to wait for you friend to finish practise so the two for you could walk home together. Yes, you probably should've waited in the gym but you often found that you were a burden most of the time, even if the others told you otherwise.

A shadow appeared before you and another three came with it, "[Name]-chan!"

They yelled and you looked up, smiling at the sight of your red-haired friend and the team with him. They were smiling at you and you didn't even realise how long you had been sitting by your lonesome when you noticed they were out of their sports uniform and now in their school clothes, "is everything okay, [Name]?"

Nodding, you stood and dusted off the back of your skirt, as the blonde picked up your bag for you. As you nodded in appreciation, he grinned with his snaggle tooth showing; which you always thought was adorable, and you held it around your shoulder, _'shall we get going?'_

They all replied positively, allowing their captain to lead while he always made sure to slow down a little so that you could walk in step with him. It was so quiet, deathly silent and you turned to the short captain to nudge his arm, _'how was practise?'_

He smiled, a small smile, and his crimson eyes looked at you with a kindness that had you also smiling while two of the three other players bickered behind you, "it was fine, [Name], you should come inside and watch tomorrow. Perhaps Reo and Koutarou would focus more if you were present to observe them."

The two stopped and Hayama pouted at his captain, "Eh? That was Reo-nii's fault, though.."

"Ridiculous! You're the one who should be concentrating _more_ anyway." Hayama growled and Nebuya Eikichi chuckled heartedly, smiling as you caught his eyes as well as the others as they spoke. Giggling quietly to yourself you looked to see Seijuuro watching you for an answer to which you were just about to give before feeling a familiar vibration coming from your hand,

"Ah, it's her sweetheart!"

Reo Mibuchi squealed with his hands held together in front of him, a joyful smile on his face when he watched you hurriedly open your phone and read the text message, "do we even know who this guy is?" Hayama Koutarou asked aloud and Nebuya Eikichi answered in a gruff tone, earning a glare from their small captain, Akashi Seijuuro, "is it even a guy?"

"Quiet."

One word from their leader and they shut their mouths, Reo took it upon himself to quicken his steps to walk beside to as the five of you headed out towards the park where you all parted way, all except for Akashi and yourself. You felt a nudge and look aside to see Reo as he wrapped an arm around you, your senses filling with a light feminine scent that smell nice and sweet, "What'd he say, darling?"

Smiling, Reo admired the rosy tint on your cheeks and read the message with you.

**To: [Name]  
From: him  
Time: 17:29**

**; oi**

**; how was ur day**

And as ridiculously as it seemed, all four of the Rakuzan basketball team; minus the shadow player, took amusement in the gleeful smile on your face as you held the phone with your two hands. Looking at Reo, he sensed your eagerness and nodded happily, "Go on, reply!" An unsure look appeared on your face as you replied, _'shouldn't I wait a bit? It might seem like I was waiting for his message."_

He giggled and Hayama, who had been watching, eagerly hopped in front of you, "That's cause you were! It doesn't matter if it looks like you were waiting anyway, it's just a text message." Mibuchi nodded and Eikichi had gotten a Yakisoba bun from his bag that he started scoffing down, "and adding onto that," Reo continued, "[Name]-chan, you shouldn't be worried about looking excited to receive a message from your sweetie!"

You, subconsciously, looked to Seijuuro for guidance and he spoke, lips spelling out the words, _'go on, [Name],'_ simple and yet powerful when your fingers typed on the keyboard.

**To: him  
From: [Name]  
Time: 17:29**

**it was good! i'm with my friends :) ;**

**what about you? how was practise? ;**

Pressing send, you felt Reo squeeze your arm in excitement while he lead you onwards towards the park. Minutes passed, the others forgot about the text and you were silently waiting for a reply as Reo kept you occupied. As he held you, he noticed the way your eyes, slightly narrowed and worried, were more concentrated on the phone rather than the ground before you.

With a quick intake of air, you felt your other arm being pulled backwards and you fell into the side of another body, you looked towards the person to find Seijuuro staring you down with glaring eyes, "you know you should not be on your phone while walking, [Name]."

He reprimanded you; not like it was the first time, and your heart ached because you knew you shouldn't have done that but you couldn't help it when it had nearly been twenty minutes. You had to wait so much throughout school so you were eager to text your online friend (friend?) and this was one of the reasons of why Akashi seemed so stubborn to have you walked home. That and also because you were his neighbour.

But right when you were about to apologise, you felt your phone shake rapidly

**To: [Name]**  
From: him  
Time: 18:03

**; ...**

**; better now that i'm talking to you**

**; i guess**


End file.
